The News
by Triteia624
Summary: Aliza comes home to tell her parents who she met earlier. Little does she know what Triton has something to do with what they have in store for her... Author's note: Part of this may remind you of the Pixar Movie Brave.


From Aliza's Journal

I swam home with my brother Azren after my encounter with Triton earlier today. We were nearly there when I heard the booming voice of my father, Potami. He was a merman with horns on his head.

My mother, Rilena, a Limnatide, doesn't mind how he looks. She said that what's in him matters.

Anyway, my father yelled in his strong voice, "Azren! Aliza! Get your lazy tail fins in here NOW!" I called, "Coming, Dad!"

Sometimes Dad would yell, but he's a man. He's _supposed_ to yell.

I swam inside with Azren. "Sorry we're late, Dad. Storm came by," I explained.

"Well, I have no reason to ask why you're all wet then."

I just realized I was still wet from the storm earlier.

"Go to your room and change before Azren eats your dinner!" Dad said.

I did as he said and headed straight for my bedroom. When I came back down six minutes later with a fresh top on, I saw Azren at the table, wolfing down his dinner (as usual).

I sat down between my parents, who did what they usually do: argue about, well, anything.

Azren doesn't mind it. All he cares about is the food on his plate.

"There's no flipping way I'm letting Azren stay home tomorrow away from archery lessons!" my father yelled.

I stand corrected (at least for this night).

"What?" Azren asks with a look of disbelief. "Azren is only a boy, Potami! Archery is a dangerous sport for a child!" Mom protested.

You probably just noticed, but Azren loves archery just like Dad. He hardly misses one day without learning how to fire an arrow at a target.

"Archery runs through my family! You act just like my mother, woman!" My father bellowed, slamming his fist on the table, causing the food to fly up a few inches before landing on the plate.

I knew that was enough. I got up and yelled with a tone that I inherited from my father.

"SHUT IT!"

That quieted them down.

I sat down and regained my pose. "Now, does anyone want to hear about me meeting a merman today?" I said in my regular voice, hoping to keep them distracted.

It got my mother's attention, which surprised me. "You met a merman?" She asked with a mixture of excitement and disbelief. My father just grunted. "Go ahead."

I went on with my story, which was kind of short.

"Today, I met a merman. He's a god. His name is Triton."

My father spat out water as I said that. He coughed and asked me in a shocked voice, "Triton? You mean Neptune's boy?"

"If you mean _King_ Neptune's boy, then yes." My father suddenly broke into a look I never saw before. "You… met… the… son… of the RULER OF THE SEVEN SEAS!?" I sheepishly said, "Yes," fearing he might hate Neptune.

Suddenly, for no reason at all, he yelled out in the most excited voice I heard from him in all my life, "MY GIRL MET THE GOD WE ARE AFTER!"

"What?" I asked in a very confused voice.

He said in a calm voice, "Aliza, your mother and I have been thinking about this for a while." "What?" I asked again, feeling curious. My mother then said to Azren, "Azren, you are excused."

Azren leaves, but not before snatching a muffin from a basket in front of him. Mom then turned to me. "Aliza, you do know that your 2,996th birthday is just around the corner, right?" I replied in a small voice, "Yes. Why?"

"Well, according to the laws of the gods, you will soon have to be married after it." I sat there with a blank face. "I don't see where you're going with this," I said, more confused.

"What your mother is trying to say is that Neptune has assigned you to be Triton's bride sometime after your birthday," Dad said specifically. "WHAT!?" I yelled out.

"You just can't stop saying that, can you?" Dad said in a pitiful voice. He obviously doesn't get the fact that I'm upset that I have to marry a boy I just met. "No! I can't marry someone I don't know!" I protested. "Aliza, please stop! You have to marry him," Mom said, trying to tame me.

"You don't understand! I just met someone I have to marry?" I yelled, losing my temper. My mother was getting angrier. "Aliza, _you_ don't understand! Triton is the heir to his father's throne. The law also says that he can't rule unless he has a queen!" My anger bubbled in me like a pot of water on a hot stove. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? I refuse to marry someone I don't know!"

I swam out the room. I heard my mother call my name, but I didn't turn back. I swam straight to my room and continuously asked myself why I even met that Triton in the first place.

Just when I was about to scream my head off, my mother came in. "Why" is all that came from my mouth. I sat down on the bed and sniffed, holding back tears.

My mother approached me and stroked my hair, which was nearly as brown as hers. She looked into my eyes and said in a calm voice, "Aliza, the gods are counting on you to marry Prince Triton. If you don't marry him, war between the gods will break out. Sometimes small things can make big changes."

I looked at her as she wiped my tears away with a soft hand. I knew I had to do this, even if I don't know Triton. I said in a soft voice, "Yes, Mom."

My mother always says, "Expect the unexpected." But somehow, I have no idea what to expect at my birthday party in the next few days…


End file.
